


Luxury

by VictoriaWitch



Series: Ushijima Brain Rot [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Car Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, SugarDaddy!Ushi, SugarDaddy!Ushijima, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWitch/pseuds/VictoriaWitch
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi has been your sugar daddy for nearly a year, but he hasn't requested any *sugar* from you.You wish he would, though.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Ushijima Brain Rot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Luxury

A fancy dinner complete with the finest wine and your favorite dessert. An elegant dress that showed off every asset and curve without giving too much away. Tailored suit, off white button up, navy blue jacket with matching slacks. The picture of class, pristine and proper. Ushijima never failed to make you feel like a Queen gifted with the company of a man carved from marble. His expressions are few and far between, but everything is clear through his olive orbs. 

Your company is one of his favorite things, right alongside that of his professional volleyball career. Discretion had been completely disregarded from the moment of your first meeting. He felt no pressure to hide you, and you were equally comfortable being seen with him. Rumors were quelled quickly, Ushijima never one to tell anything less than the blunt truth. You were friends, close friends that enjoyed luxury meals and occasional trips together. There was no sex life to unwrap and reveal, strictly professional. It never stopped the paparazzi from trying, though. The drama hungry reporters eager for either of you to slip, to expose the relationship as something deeper or possibly even more monetary driven. 

Every article written with these speculations had no solid backing, enough to where the majority of the population seemed completely unconvinced with the salacious rumors. There were no pictures or videos of the two of you doing anything explicit, not even a single image of the two of you sharing a kiss. The most damning public display had been Ushijima grabbing your hand, but that was to guide you out of a swarm after one of his games.

Nearly eight months of dates and adventures and Ushijima never once tried to force the topic of sex. While you were grateful for his impeccable mannerisms, it was quickly becoming something that was eating away at you. To say he’s attractive would be an understatement; he’s gorgeous. Forged from marble and fire, sculpted by the hands of the gods. The embodiment of what any omnipotent being would worship with care. His personality had a tendency to run most others off, coming across as blunt, emotionless, and even rude to some. Ushijima was not blessed with the ability to sugarcoat anything, his tongue answering nothing but the blatant truth. He never meant for anything he said to be considered offensive, immediately apologizing after saying something one found offensive. But they would blow his sincerity off, his flat tone mistaken as not genuine. 

Your fingers thrum against your thigh as you stare out the window, watching the world move around you. “Wakatoshi,” his name falls from your lips quietly, almost as if it was not meant to be spoken aloud. He hears you, nonetheless, and makes a soft hum in acknowledgement to being called. The rest of what you have to say, a thought meant to go unspoken, manifests before your better judgement and tumbles out with the same soft grace his name had moments ago, “am I not attractive to you?” It’s the first time since exiting the restaurant that Ushijima takes his eyes off the road, passing a glance towards you with brows creased. Reality creeps across your cheeks in a soft tint of pink, knowing the thought had audibly left the inner workings of your mind. It’s too late to backtrack, though, and you know he would much rather you be open and honest with him. “We’ve been doing this for almost a year now and you,” you look at your lap, the burn in your cheeks making you unbearably hot, “you’ve never tried to initiate anything …. intimate.” 

“I find you extremely attractive, you are quite beautiful.” His blatant honesty does nothing to simmer the scorching sensation flooding your face and creeping down your neck. “We never discussed anything sexual, I did not want to assume anything. I also do not wish to make you uncomfortable by bringing up the subject.” He is correct, none of your conversations have ever even hinted in the direction of sexual favors. From the first message it had been all about what you were comfortable with and Ushijima never gave any specific stipulations to your agreement. The only thing he asked was that if you become involved with another public figure, in any capacity, to alert him. He had no qualms against you doing so, it was just his way of ensuring nothing snowballed with the vultures of the press. 

Still keeping your attention to the silk dress hugging your thighs, you respond with an honest, “I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

“You do not have to, if you don’t want to. Your company has been more than enough to satisfy me.” His straight lipped expression falters, mouth tugging down at the corners ever so slightly, “I don’t want you to think you have to as a method of repayment.” 

Ushijima is the reason you were able to go back to college and finish your degree after spending a year scrounging and scraping by in effort to do so. He is the reason you were able to afford a new car after yours finally gave in to the many years of abuse and ungodly amount of miles put on it. He is the reason you’re able to afford a relatively upscale apartment in your favorite district. You have grown to accept that his money is not the only reason you appreciate him, though. While the financial stability is a blessing you will never overlook, Ushijima has been an amazing companion. Breakdowns over your classes and testing were greeted with him coming to help you study, even if he did not understand the material himself. If he found himself utterly clueless on a subject, he would instead comfort you. Ensure you had your favorite snacks and water while he rubbed soothing hands over your back or shoulders to ease any building tension. He had even gone as far to contact friends of his who had more experience on the topics at hand, asking them to assist you when he could not. 

Stress of balancing your work and regular life were met by Ushijima sending you tiny affirmations of your dedication and hard work, encouraging you to keep pushing. 

When you missed two weeks of work due to a gruesome cold, Ushijima sent you your regular wage you would make from your job on top of the allowance he gave weekly. He refused to accept the extra money back, stating he did not mind doing it if it meant you would not have to fret over covering your bills. 

He picked up on your diet quickly, always ensuring any restaurant he chose for the two of you to dine at had a fair selection of meals you would be able to enjoy. 

In turn, you were just as kind with him. Lost games were remedied with hayashi rice and innocent cuddles, your fingers brushing through his hair as you whispered endless praise of his skill as a player. 

Nearly every game you attended, cheering him on from within the crowd. Those you could not make were made up for with a video call before and after the game, wishing him luck and then gushing over his playing you had watched on your television or laptop. You never missed a game, even if you could not physically be there. 

Few days he felt drained, usually always in peak condition and ready to keep pushing forward. But the days all his religious training finally stacked up and left him feeling weak and unmotivated, you were there to bring him back to life. You would offer to accompany him on a jog, even if you hated it or couldn’t bear the idea of doing any physical activity that day. 

In the near year you had known him, Ushijima had built a special place for himself in your life and heart. He truly had become your closest friend, someone you relied on and talked to daily about anything and everything. The comfort you feel around him is endless and to say you had no fantasies about him outside of just a platonic arrangement would be a grave lie. “I know,” you finally look at him, staring at his side profile as he pulls into the parking garage of his apartment complex. “But I want to.” 

His hands tighten around the steering wheel, knuckles sheet white and body rigid, making you wonder if you made a mistake confessing that to him. Silence fills the car, tension blanketing the two of you as neither attempts to so much as breathe too hard. Ushijima swallows, the sound near deafening following the intense quiet, “are you sure? I don’t want you to if you don’t mean it.” He finally turns to look at you, expressions hauntingly serious, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

The simple idea that he could be rough enough to bruise your skin and leave a mark of his claim on you is enough to make your thighs squeeze together, “I wouldn’t mind it even if you did.” 

Everything unfolds in a frenzy from that point. His hand wraps around the back of your head, quickly guiding you forward until your lips collide. The simple connection makes you moan against him, hands fisting at the dress shirt that hugs his muscular chest just right. Your mouth’s slot together perfectly, meeting in a fury of heated kisses that have been repressed for months. The excitement in you is quickly building, the first sparks of a fire igniting the moment his tongue swipes across your bottom lip. Your plush lips grant him immediate access, your tongue quickly meeting his. There is no fight for dominance, even if he could easily overpower you. The way your slick muscles glide around each other is equivalent to a practiced dance, tantalizing and alluring. 

His hand slips to the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him. When you shift in the seat, you can feel the slick between your thighs dampening your panties. Had you been wanting this so much that simply making out with him had you coming undone this easily? 

Your own hands trace down his chest and stomach, fingers tracing against the leather of his belt. His own hands trail over yours, making quick work to undo the buckle. You take over for him, nimble fingers undoing the belt while he adjusts his chair back and away from the wheel as much as possible. He raises his hips, allowing you to work his pants and boxers off with ease. 

Your breath catches in your throat as his cock slaps against his core. Every fantasy you had endowed Ushijima with something sizable, but you never expected  _ this _ . The sight of his length, his  _ girth _ , is absolutely sinful. Mouth watering. He chuckles slightly at your ogling, an uncharacteristically pleased grin spread across his face. He reaches over, pinching your chin between his thumb and index finger, “drink this cock, pretty girl.” 

The command makes you pussy flutter, eager to lean over and obey his order. He groans softly as your tongue sweeps against the underside of his erection, kitten licks from base to tip. You would love to tease him, see just how much noise you can drag from the depths of his chest. Sucking the top into your mouth, you hollow your cheeks, roughly sucking on the sensitive head as your tongue rolls around in circles. “Fuck,” he mutters under his quickening breath, one hand gripping into your hair as his other pulls up his shirt to get a better view of you sucking him off. You can fit less than half of him down your throat, but he does not mind, more than enthralled with the way you gag and sputter around him. A soft growl vibrates in the depth of his throat before he yanks you off him, mouth hanging wide open with spit trailing down your chin, gasping for air. The awkwardness of the positioning is no matter for him, grabbing you by the waist and pulling you to straddle his lap. His mouth finds your neck, blazing a trail of hot kisses and teasing nips across the flesh as your clothed cunt grinds down against his iron hard dick. 

He ruts against you, making you meek and gasp at the way he runs his length across your clit. The stimulation is hazing, your eyes fogging over with lust. Any composure is lost when he sucks a bruise into the sweet spot of your neck, “Wakatoshi! Fuck me, please fuck me!” 

He snickers silently, moving your panties to the side and teasing your folds with his bulbous tip, “is this what you want, baby?”

“Yes! Yes, please!” 

“Brace yourself, little one.” You don’t have a second to consider his warning before he thrusts up into you, spearing you on his dick. Velvet walls move with speed to accommodate such a large intrusion, burning from the unfamiliar sting of something so big crammed inside. The sensation of your tight heat wrapped around him like a vice makes Ushijima’s head fall back against the headrest of the seat, a soft pant escaping him as he tries to hold back from fucking up into you before you’re ready. Clutching at his shoulders, tears prick your eyes, utterly overwhelmed by the pressure filling your core. It hurts in the most delicious way and you can not stop yourself from slowly dragging yourself off before slamming back down. 

The one bounce alone has you seeing stars, head swimming with a mix of pain and pleasure you’re not sure you can get enough of. Ushijima gives an experimental thrust, watching carefully as your eyes roll and your lips part in a breathy moan. “You’re going to take my cock so well,” his large hands dig into the meat of your ass, helping to bounce your body in tune with his own thrusts. Having sex with Ushijima in his car is not how you envisioned your first time with him unfolding, but if you had known it would feel this otherworldly, you would have let him bend you over the restaurant table. 

Steam from your combined exerted panting fogs the tinted windows of the car, making the already nearly impenetrable glass even harder to see through. You can feel the car rock with every power thrust from the man beneath you, and you are sure the sounds of your blissed out moans and wails can be heard by anyone nearby. But the knot in your stomach is pulling tighter, your toes are curling, muscles contracting, making any logical sense to care about being caught fade from existence. All you care about is the drag of Ushijima’s massive cock through your hot, wet walls. 

Ushijima is no quieter, animalistic groans and growls pulled from him every time he sheathes himself back inside your awaiting hole. He would always be accepting of your limits, but the want to feel you wrapped around him had been there since the first meeting you had. 

You’re beautiful to him, inside and out. And while he knows he’s only meant to be a sugar daddy, he cannot deny that this is the most sincere relationship he has held. Others used him for his money or status as a professional athlete, but none were willing to give anything back to him. You poured your heart and soul into him, into making him known how appreciative you are of his help and how you genuinely care for him. Seeing you fucked out because of him, stare blown onyx with lust, tears dotting your lashes, he swears he’s never seen something so beautiful. 

“W-Wakatoshi!” He comes down from his euphoric reverie, catching you staring wide-eyed out the driver window. Someone stands no more than ten feet away, a curious tilt to their head as they eye the suddenly still car. His arms wrap around your waist, securing you in place before he begins to fuck you with reckless abandon. Your attention never falters from the bystander, but Ushijima feels the way you tighten around him when the stranger gives a knowing smirk. 

“Never expected you to be such a slut,” he teases, voice an octave deeper than normal. “You enjoy knowing people can find you like this? Tiny cunt stuffed full with my cock.” You whine in response, needy and on edge as you bury your face in the crook of his neck. The pulsing of your sex around him in enough of a cue to how close you are. Eager to send the two of you into orbital bliss, he loses any sense of restraint. The way you constrict around him, the feeling of him battering your walls raw, it’s too much. You finish with a cry of his name, biting into the shoulder of his jacket at the same time he releases hot ropes of cum into you. 

Neither of you speak, panting and working down from your highs. When Ushijima chuckles, you find yourself giggling in turn. “I did not expect this to happen.”

“Regretting it already?” 

“I never will.” 

You smile into the thick, blue fabric, “even though someone saw us?” 

“Especially because someone saw us,” he teases slightly, placing a kiss to the crown of your head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima has officially invaded every nook and cranny of my brain. Enjoy all the smutty love for this beautiful himbo.


End file.
